


Mister Perfect

by AviWastaken



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Gay Character, Internalized Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, Perfect, Questioning, Songfic, based off the song little miss perfect, clays perfect, its barely there, little miss perfect thing, sapnaps kind of here, very mild sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AviWastaken/pseuds/AviWastaken
Summary: Clay was what everyone considered perfect. He knew what he should and shouldn’t do but when he meets George, suddenly he doesn’t.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 253





	Mister Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> This took me a while to write because I’ve been busy but I finally finished it today!! Also, this is based off of Little Miss Perfect from Write out loud!
> 
> Also I do not ship real people! I just thought of this idea and decided to go for it

“Did you do the homework?”

Clay blinked before turning his attention to Nick. “Uh— yeah, why?” Nick smiled and Clay suddenly understood. “Sapnap— no.” Nick’s smile turned into a pout. “Come on, Dream! You always have the homework done and I don’t! Just this once?” He begged. Clay sighed and pulled his homework out of his bag and handed it to Nick. “You’re such an idiot.” Nick smiled and began copying off of Clay’s work just before their homeroom teacher walked in.

Nick swiftly slid the papers back to Clay who rolled his eyes playfully. “Listen up, Especially you two,” their teacher said looking in Clay and Nick’s direction, catching their attention. Clay eyed Nick from the side. Had she caught Nick copying off his paper?

“We have a new student. He’s standing outside and Clay and Nick, you two will be showing him around. Clay, his schedule is the exact same as yours so he’ll be in all of your classes.” She explained.

Clay looked over at the door which opened as she ended her short speech and Clay almost stopped breathing. A beautiful brunet with light brown eyes stood there nervously. Clay couldn’t stop staring. “You may introduce yourself.” The boy turned to look at everyone and Clay couldn’t help but admire him. “Um— hello. My name is George and I’m uh— yeah. I’m new.” Clay’s heart began racing when he heard the accent that accompanied the boy. “You may sit right behind Clay.” All eyes were on Clay who smiled and waved awkwardly. Nick gave a small chuckle.

George made his way to the desk behind Clay and settled into it immediately. Class continued as it normally would and Clay forced himself to focus but he couldn’t stop thinking about the boy sat just behind him. George let out a soft sigh and Clay brought his hand up to his face quickly, blushing. The sigh was quiet but it sounded so...so  _ sensual _ . He had to stop thinking about this guy he hadn’t even spoken to.

Clay was straight but this guy was really testing him. Pale skin that so desperately needed to be marked, eyes that held so much innocence. Clay shook his head. Stop. Thinking. Clay tried to shift his thoughts to everything he had made for himself.

Clay was perfect. At least, that’s what people around him thought. Star football player, top student, handsome, friendly, tall. He even joined the student council occasionally because they valued his opinion. Clay worked so hard for everything he had and everyone knew that. Everyone knew he worked hard. Everything about Clay was so perfect to everyone around him. Nick experienced the perfection first hand, having been best friends for half of their lives. Whenever anyone sat down and looked between Nick and Clay, they couldn’t help but think, “how are these two friends?”

Clay; tall blonde man with the perfect life. Perfect family. Perfect grades. Personality. Just—  _ perfect _ .

And Nick; average brunette with average grades. Average social life. Average family. He was just average to everyone.

But they were still best friends. Nobody had ever seen best friends closer than those two. A rumor spread around once about them being gay and while Nick was unbothered, Clay showed mild discomfort but not because he was homophobic. He was perfect. At least, he was what people defined as perfect.

Straight hair.

Straight A’s.

Straight forward.

His facade was perfect.

The class finished and Clay had retained none of the information given to him (minus the information about George at the beginning.) Clay stood up, George and Nick following close behind. Clay and Nick left the class and Clay took a deep breath, turning around to speak to the shorter boy.

“Hi.”

Clay cringed at his tone of voice. It sounded awkward, nervous, so imperfect. George smiled despite Clay’s voice. “Hey.”

“So, George, right?” Clay asked, laughing nervously. Nick eyed Clay strangely. He had known Clay since they were 10 and not once, did he see Clay act like this. Clay had always kept his calm despite being easily irritable. Clay managed to keep up his facade through everything. Nick knew this. But the look in Clay’s eyes screamed panic. A lot Nick had never seen before. Nick couldn’t help but wonder where this spark of panic came from.

“That’s right. And you’re Clay.”

“I know.”

Clay’s brain short circuited. He really just said that. He wanted to drop dead right there. “I’m sorry I— I don’t know why I s-said that—“ he was stuttering. Why was he stuttering. George let out a small snicker and Clay’s Hearst fluttered. “It’s okay. It’s cute.”

Clay felt like he had died and gone to heaven. He was feeling something he had never felt before and he wasn’t sure how to handle it. All he knew was that he wanted George to keep talking. Clay felt like he had died and he didn’t mind as long as it meant he could continue talking to George.

“So, you’re from England?” Nick asked, earning a nod from George. “I am!” George began to talk about where he was from and the different between Brighton and Florida. Nick took this as an opportunity to figure out what was going through Clay’s mind. Clay always wore his heart out on his sleeve so it was fairly easy to read him. Nick finally got a good look at Clay and noticed the love struck expression on his face. Clay’s face was red, freckles fading. Nick looked down at Clay’s hands and noticed the fidgeting. In the 7 years Nick had known Clay, he had never shown any romantic interest in anyone so to see it now was something else. 

“We should head to class. I think we’re late.” George said snapping both Nick and Clay out of their thoughts. George was looking down at the paper in his hands, clearly reading off his schedule. “Oh yeah uh— let’s go.”

  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  


The day went by slowly and Clay was surprised when he finally dropped down on his bed after the long day. His bag was draped over his chair. He breathed a sigh of relief and rolled over so that he was lying on his back.

Clay thought about the day’s events and his breath grew faster as he remembered his thoughts about George.

_ Pale skin...marked... _

Clay couldn’t stop thinking dirty thoughts. About a boy nonetheless. Clay had never liked anyone. Nobody ever caught his eye. His parents never questioned it because Clay was busy so even if he was interested in someone, he wouldn’t have time. Everyone always teased Clay whenever a girl spoke to him because maybe, just maybe, their little Clay had gotten a girlfriend. But he never did. And he was fine with it.

But now there was an aching feeling in his chest caused by a beautiful British boy with the fairest skin, a perfect smile, a tiny body. Clay couldn’t keep his thoughts clean. He couldn’t stop thinking about overpowering the smaller boy. Destroying him. Clay was taller and more built than George. Even if he hadn’t seen George’s body fully, he could tell. Clay was lean because of football while George was on the thinner side.

Clay had just met the guy but he felt like his heart was exploding. His body was hot, butterflies in his stomach with every thought, an ache in his heart and his lower region. 

If Clay was being honest, he felt guilty. He was raised to believe perfection meant straight A’s, winning games, and being a heterosexual. That’s what he was taught. That’s what he believed. If it was so wrong, so imperfect, why was Clay feeling like this? For a guy? If Clay couldn’t be perfect because of this, what could he do? Clay looked down at his jeans which were growing tighter by the second. He reached a hand down and allowed himself one final thought before going forward, just one time.

  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  


Clay got to school the next day as he normally would. Nothing was different. His hair was perfect. His outfit. Homework. Everything. He was perfect. Nick catches up to Clay and they begin to talk, stopping at their lockers. Nick was almost finished grabbing his things when he remembered. “We should talk later today.”

“About?” Clay asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I’ll let you know when the time comes.” Nick patted Clay on the back and left him standing at his locker. Clay shrugged. It most likely wasn’t a big deal. Clay pulled out a paper and realized it was a student council day. A student council day was the one day every month that the student council would treat him like he was their president when he wasn’t even apart of the council. He sighed and looked over the rest of his schedule, noting when he had football practice today. He glanced up briefly and couldn’t stop staring. George was a few lockers down from him and his heart fluttered.

_ No. Clay. Come on. You’re better than this. _

Clay couldn’t risk anything. He was the model student. He was sitting so high on a thrown that people had put him in.

_ Don’t look. Don’t smile. Don’t do anything. You can’t risk it. It’d be absurd.  _

He was Mister Perfect. 

And he wanted to keep it that way. 

He kept his head up and went on with his day as he normally would. He met up with Nick during lunch.

“What’d you wanna talk about?” Clay asked rummaging through his bag for a pencil.

“You like George.”

Clay’s heart stopped. He stopped moving. He stopped breathing. Still, he looked over at Sapnap as his face grew red. He took a breath.

“What?”

_ No. You’re wrong. _

_ It’s— _

_ It’s absurd— _

_ It’s not possible— _

_ I’m mister perfect I can’t risk anything.  _

  
  
  


——————————————————

  
  
  


There George was. On Clay’s bed, reading a book. Clay had known George for 2 months now and he asked George if he wanted to hangout which resulted in George sleeping over. It was 12 am and there they were.

Clay couldn’t help but admire the smaller boy from afar watching him bite his lips in anticipation for what was to come in the book.

Everything about George just drew Clay closer. He made Clay feel complete. If only Clay could tell him how he felt. Maybe then Clay wouldn’t feel so stuck and lost. He wanted nothing more than to kiss George and confess but he just—

“I can hear you thinking.”

Clay was brought back into reality, slightly alarmed. George had put the book down on the bed and was now staring at Clay with curiosity. “ _ What _ ?” Clay asked, blush starting to grow on his face. George stood up and wandered over to Clay, standing in front of him. “I can hear you thinking. What are you thinking about?” George asked softly. Clay’s lips parted as he stared up at George.

“You.”

“Me?”

“Yeah—  _ you _ .”

George smiled softly and sat himself down on Clay’s lap facing towards the younger of the two.

“You think about me a lot, huh?”

Clay nodded slowly.

“George, every since we met I’ve thought about you. I’ve never had feelings for somebody but the feelings came so easily when it came to you. I still don’t fully understand it but what I do understand is that I like you, George. I like you so, so much and not a day goes by where—“

And just like that, George shut Clay up, lips pressed together. It was soft. Sweet. Passionate. Everything Clay had hoped and more. There was no spark like Clay had thought would happen. But the rest of the world fell away. It was just the two of them.

George pulled away with a happy sigh. “You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.”

“Can we do it again?”

Their lips connected once again, George bringing his hands to Clay’s hair, tangling between the strands of dirty blonde hair. Clay’s hand rested on George’s waist, pulling him closer if that was possible. The long kiss quickly became heated as lips parted and younger danced together. It was like nothing Clay had felt before. But behind his closed eyes, he saw a flash which forced them open and forced him to pull away, frown on his face.

“Clay?”

“Did you—“

Clay caught his breath before continuing.

“Did you see that?”

Clay’s room was on the first floor. He had a large window right next to his bed, large curtains draped over them. But with the angle Clay and George were at, it would be easy to see everything.

“See what?” George asked, turning to look behind them.

“There was a flash. George, I think someone took a picture of us.”

“There’s nothing there Clay.”

Clay made eye contact with the boy in his lap again, eyes softening.

“But—“

“It’s just us. I promise.”

Clay took another minute to calm down and pulled George into a tight hug.

“We should head to bed.”

“I know.”

But neither made an effort to move. Neither could deny that the others body heat was addicting. Perfect.

Everything seemed perfect.

Until it wasn’t.

The next day at school, Clay was getting stares from everyone and he wasn’t sure why.

Nobody was there so why were they—

He approached his locker, hearing the snickers around him. On his locker was a picture. A picture that showed him and someone else. Him and George. It was from the night before.

Everything Clay had build. Everything Clay had worked for. Everything Clay was.

Gone.

Because of a single picture. 

_ You risked it. _

_ You risked it and now you can’t build it back up. _

_ What do you know about love, anyways? _

_ Forget it. Forget what happened. It wasn’t real. It isn’t real. _

_ It’s never worth it. _

One day Clay was Mister Perfect.

And the next day, he wasn’t.


End file.
